explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Move Along Home
' |image= |series= |production=40511-410 |producer(s)= |story=Michael Piller |script=Frederick Rappaport, Lisa Rich and Jeanne Carrigan-Fauci |director=David Carson |imdbref=tt0708569 |guests=Joel Brooks as Falow, James Lashly as Lt. George Primmin, Clara Bryant as Chandra |previous_production=The Passenger |next_production=The Nagus |episode= DS9 S01E09 |airdate=14 March 1993 |previous_release=The Passenger |next_release=The Nagus |story_date(s)= |previous_story=(DS9) The Passenger (Overall) Birthright Part 2 |next_story=The Nagus }} =Summary= Deep Space Nine has the distinction of making first contact with a Gamma Quadrant species known as the Wadi. However, the Wadi show no interest in formalities and head straight to Quark's. The Ferengi initially sees the Wadi as a potential source of great profit, but when the Wadi master Dabo and go on a winning streak, he has one of his waiters rig the game. The Wadi catch him and force Quark to play "an honest game" called Chula. Meanwhile, Commander Sisko, Dr. Bashir, Major Kira, and Lt. Dax find themselves in an abstract, dream-like world. One of the Wadi appears and cheerfully yells, "Move along, move along home!" They are faced with several puzzles as Quark plays the game, and when Odo finds the four of them missing, Quark comes to realize that they are part of the game he is playing. Later on in the game, Bashir's piece is moved to a separate area of the game and he disappears. Quark is then faced with a choice between a shorter, more difficult path or a longer, easier one for his remaining "players". He chooses the shortcut, and when Constable Odo objects, he explains that with risks to his "players" involved in every move, advancing them home as soon as possible is the wiser choice. Ultimately, Quark chooses the shorter path for the officers. However, the results of his next roll force him to sacrifice one of his players. Quark begs the Wadi not to make him choose, so they make the game choose at random. Sisko, Kira, and Dax are faced with scaling a mountain during a violent earthquake, and Dax's leg becomes stuck between two rocks. Although she tells Sisko to leave her behind, he and Kira help her walk across a ledge on the rock face. They slip, however, and the three of them fall into the abyss—only to re-materialize in Quark's. Quark is elated and begins to collect his winnings, but the Wadi explains that all his players were lost; the crew was never in any real danger. "It's only a game!" he laughs. As Sisko is about to angrily confront the Wadi over what they have experienced, Odo interrupts and tells him that he would do better to talk with Quark first about certain confessions that were made while the game was in progress. The Wadi depart as Sisko turns his attentions to Quark. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Sisko implying that the upcoming meeting with the Wadi is the first contact, despite them meeting the Vulcans three weeks earlier. Sisko is referring to the first contact with a Gamma Quadrant race in the Alpha Quadrant - the Wadi's meeting with the Vulcans was on the Wadi's 'home turf'. # The Wadi heading straight to Quark's, despite the Vulcans being their only source of information on the Alpha Quadrant. The Vulcans probably made such dispariging remarks about Quark's that the Wadi werre compelled to check it out for themselves! Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 31, 2000 - 10:26 pm: Why were Sisko, Kira, Dax and Bashir chosen to be pieces? BrianA on Wednesday, September 24, 2003 - 3:23 am: They were the four who greeted the Wadi at the airlock. constanze on Saturday, October 02, 2004 - 1:57 am: I thought that the aliens probably think that Sisko et al. are ultimately responsible for what's going on at Quarks, and therefore choose the four people who greeted them. # Why didn't the Wadi tell Quark that the pieces represented real people? If it weren't for Odo mentioning that four officers were missing, Quark would never realize what was going on, and that realization was quite a leap of logic. They wanted to see if he could work it out. # constanze on Tuesday, January 14, 2003 - 6:58 am: I'm always amazed that the Ferengi - who are supposedly greedy capitalists who even demand an entrance fee when you visit their home, who value profit about everything else and use every means possible for that aim - have more moral scruples and consciences than todays' rich people. After Quark realizes that the four missing officers represent pieces on the board, he becomes very concerned and acts as if he wants to save them. Why should he care what happens to them as long as he wins the game? Merat on Tuesday, January 14, 2003 - 9:38 pm: KIRA would probably cause great harm to come to him in the form of Odo. constanze on Wednesday, January 15, 2003 - 2:56 am: You're right, that sounds plausible, Merat, I only thought of Starfleet consequences ("so these aliens played a game with you, and at the same time 4 officers vanished without a trace? Is there any evidence for it?" I just couldn't see how Starfleet would convict Quark on these charges.) Seniram He knows that if anything really bad happens to them, he will be in trouble with both the Federation and the Bajoran government! # constanze on Sunday, October 03, 2004 - 10:57 am: Why is Bashir -without his dress uniform - in the greeting party anyway? Is a medical officer that essential for First contact, which is so important (according to Sisko)? (I would understand if there were health reasons - like a quarantine and a health check, which would make sense - but apparently, nobody is afraid of Gamma Quadrant people of an unknown race carrying unknown, potentially dangerous pathogens, or be adversely affected by some of the bacterias floating around on DS9. Since they step through an airlock, it can't even be the biofilter of the transporter!) For that matter, if First contact is that important, and since a lot of first contact from the Gamma Quad. can be expected, why doesn't Starfleet assign a diplomat to DS9 to handle this? (Yes, I know Sisko is expected to be able to handle some First Contacts, but shouldn't a diplomat/specialist with extra training be better prepared, if these contacts crop up every other week? Or don't they?) LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, October 03, 2004 - 12:34 pm: Constanze, as the Chief Medical Officer, Bashir is part of the senior staff. It's not a question of needing a medical officer; just having the senior members there. constanze on Sunday, October 03, 2004 - 12:58 pm: What about Odo as chief security officer and O'Brien as chief engineer, then? Are they not Senior staff? Duke of Earl Grey on Sunday, October 03, 2004 - 6:27 pm: Senior staff, maybe, but Odo's not Starfleet, and O'Brien's not an officer, so they're not senior officers. Whether that matters, I don't know. # Anonymous on Friday, July 01, 2005 - 10:10 am: In the DS9 Guide, Phil questions the Vulcans' telling the Wadi about Quark's being the place to go for games. Why? They're heading for DS9 anyway and obviously aren't familiar with the Alpha Quadrant, so isn't it logical for the Vulcans to point them towards Quark's? ''John-Boy on Monday, October 31, 2005 - 8:19 pm:''The Vulcans probably told the Wadi all about DS9, including Quarks, which the Vulcans would have told them that there were games there, and that’s the only part that the Wadi cared about. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine